Big John
Drill Sergeant Big John is a large Tyrannosaurus Rex who continuously stalks Joe throughout the game. He appears in both Viewtiful Joe 2 and in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble as a boss. Background Before being duped into joining Gedow, Big John was in multiple dinosaur movies where he performed as the starring T. Rex character. He is now the leader of Gedow's Elite 5th Panzer Division, 1st Reconnaissance Regiment, 2nd Platoon, and is extremely persistant. It's mentioned that once he gets into his role, John can come up wih some crazy attacks. John's personality is loud-mouthed and easily offended, to the point where he will threaten opponents with entire fire squads if necessary. He also has a habit of being incorrigible to the point of outright ignorance. Involvement After Joe and Silvia survive through the danger-filled Dino Park, Big John appears to attack the heroes and boasts that they are no match for Gedow's 5th Panzer Division, 1st Reconnaissance Regiment, 2nd Platoon. However, Joe and Silvia completely ignore him as they bicker among themselves, which infuriates John. After his initial defeat, Big John continues to stalk Joe and Silvia as a recurring adversary, usually while driving his favorite Mach VIII tank. Initially appearing in soldier helmet, vest, and with a walkie-talkie, John also frequently changes outfits to match the theme of whatever film he's in, such as a security guard, a deep-sea diver, and a cyborg. Strategy This battle is actually easy, though Big John likes to chase you around and jump on you. Just hold up when he tail swings then start punch-kicking in Slow, then the second tail swing. Duck under the fire RIGHT next to him then Slide-Upper his balls until he jumps to the center. The times when it's safe to stand on the platforms are when Big John is either standing directly underneath the platform or when he jumps back to the background plane of the level. If you jump onto one of the platforms at any other time, Big John is likely to leap at you instantly with an attack that takes away two bars from your health. Though you can deal damage to Big John with Slow VFX punches, that's not the best way to damage him. In fact, you're generally better off just avoiding the dinosaur's attacks, saving your VFX power for the real''opportunity to damage him. Big John jumps into the background and summons one of two different attacks. One of them is a helicopter fly-by that drops out hazardous barrels from the sky. During this attack pattern, there's not much you can do except dodge the attacks (keep the platforms above your head to serve as cover while you dodge the dino's physical strikes). The second attack is an artillery strike that comes from four tanks in the background. When Big John summons the tanks, stand exactly in the center of the room (lined up with John) and wait for the tanks to fire their rounds. As the rounds start falling towards you, run out of the way and use the Slow VFX just as they hit the ground—the explosion will magnify, creating a large blast that damages Big John as he returns to the foreground ''exactly in the center of the room. Hold the Slow VFX on until the explosions are gone to deal the most damage to Big John, and then continue avoiding his attacks that follow until he summons the tanks again. Repeat this pattern of attack until Big John is dead—if you're patient, you can get by without taking a single hit. Or just use voomerangs to beat him in under 10 seconds. John Mach VIII Tank This is Big John fused with a tank. In militaristic spirit, he has no qualms about changing and refitting his own body to achieve his goals. Strategy First Battle Though Big John's attack patterns are pretty simple, you'll still take some massive damage if you get hit. When the sergeant tosses a barrel at you, use Slow VFX and kick it back at him (kicking it will send it flying back towards his head, while punching will only break it on the tank he's riding on). When Big John spouts his fire attack, just stand still and he'll completely whiff the attack. The dino will then follow up with a charge attack—as he crouches, get ready to jump over him. If he smashes into the wall he'll get dizzy, letting you attack him with Slow VFX from behind. After he's missed the charge attack, Big John's tank turns red and be begins jumping up and slamming down in a crazy pattern. Use Machspeed to run away, but don't get too far away. You want to stay near him so that you can properly counter his following attack. Once John is done slamming around in his tank, the tank will turn red again and fire off a large bullet straight at you. Use Slow VFX and, again, kick the bullet at Big John's head to damage him. Repeat this simple pattern and the dinosaur will eventually fall. Second Battle Again, use Slow VFX to intercept the barrels Big John tosses and knock 'em back his way. The dino will then retreat to the background where he'll release four miniature versions of himself. Stand ready as they approach you and quickly take them out. It takes just one Slow VFX punch per mini-dino, though by the time you get to the third and fourth ones you'll have to watch out for their huge fire breath attack. Jump over it and use the Redhot Kick to take care of them. While you're busy taking ou the mini-dinos, Big John sits in the background and makes three lunging attacks towards the screen. Lure him towards either wall for the third attack, after which John will turn red and start slamming around in his tank cart. Use Machspeed to run away from the cart but don't run too far. Almost immediately afterward, Big John turns red again and fires off a round from his cannon. Use Slow VFX to intercept the cannon round with your fist and punch it back in Big John's face. Trivia *There is another Tyrannosaurus Rex named "Kung-Fu Dragon Big Lee, martial arts sensei of Gedow Japan". Big Lee claims he is not Big John, though Joe and Silvia clearly don't buy it (especially when Big Lee accidently adds a militaristic "OVER!" to his intro speech). Lee's attempt to fight, however, is interrupted when Alastor shows up and blasts him away. See also External links Category:Gedow Category:Characters